Changing
by Menpus
Summary: Somthing strange is happening to Bella. She looks into it and finds some disturbing news about her family's history. Will this stop Edward and Bella from being together, or is their love to strong please R&R :
1. Chapter 1

I woke up and my whole body was aching, it felt like I had been dropped out of the sky from a plane. I groaned and rolled over.

" Bella?" asked Edward "are you ok?" I tensed Edward was always so protective.

" im fine" I mumbled sleepily. I rolled over again and looked him in the eyes. His eyes were sad and filled with concern.

" are you sure?" he asked.

"yea" I said yawning. I stretched my arms and groaned again. Danmit, I thought.

"Bella? Tell me whats wrong" he said. God, Edward wasn't even the one hurt and he was more worried then I was.

" nothing" I said, sighing. Then I laughed out loud.

"whats so funny?" he asked now confused.

" mmmm" I mumbled, crawling over to him and burrying my self into his arms. " I love you" I said smiling.

"I love you too" he said, lost in thought.

My body was aching, but I couldn't let Edward know. He would worry and probably get Carslile to look at me.

" im going to take a shower" I said crawling out of bed. Charlie had already left, witch meant we had the house to ourselves since it was Saterday. I grabbed my toiletry bag and towel and left, Edwards eyes watching me the whole time.

The hot water felt soothing on my sore joints. I tried to relax but I couldn't. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. What was wrong with me? I thought. Why was I so sore? I tried to recall yesterdays activities but there was nothing I did that could have caused this, and even if I slept on it funny it wouldnt hurt this bad…would it?

Back in my room Edward was sprawled across my bed. My hair wet and dripping down my back, I crawled onto the bed and kissed him. He kissed me back tenderly, I was being very careful not to move to much, in fear I would hurt myself and Edward would know.

" what so you want to do today?" he asked me. I smiled.

" do you think we could go to our meadow?" I asked him hopefully.

" sure, but its going to rain later so we'll have to leave soon" he said. Stroking my damp hair. I knew I should probably rest and take it easy until I was feeling better but I really needed some alone time with Edward, and I needed to be out of the house. I was still in my pajamas because I had put them back on when I got out of the shower.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans with a long sleeved black shirt. Edward watched me a hint of a smile on his lips as I changed out of my pajamas and into my clothes.

" when do you want to go?" I asked him, sitting down on the bed beside him.

" you should get something to eat first" he commented, just as my stomach rumbled, we both laughed a walked down stairs.

I poured myself some coffee and made some toast. As I was eating, pain shot through my body. Edward was sitting across from me, I had managed not to groan or make any signs of being in pain but my face must have given it away.

" Bella, are you ok? Are you hurt?" he asked using his vampire speed to get behind me. His arms gently wrapped around my body, careful not to hurt me.

" im fine, Edward. I just swallowed to much food" I said taking a bite of my toast.

" okay" he said, although not sure he should trust me. Good thing he didn't remember this morning, or if he did he wasn't going to mention it.

I took one last bite, and headed to the dishwacher. I started loading my plate and cup in, when another pain shot through me. Thank-god Edward had gone upstairs to get my sweater, I thought. As I winced in pain.

" here Bella" whispered Edward suddenly right behind me. He was holding my blue TNA zip up hoodie.

" thacnks" I said taking it from his and slipping it on. I walked to the front door and slipped on my runners, Edward in follow. He took my hand as we walked out the door, to his shiny Volvo.

**A:N: sorry! I promise to update soon , very soon! Please review im begging you REVIEW!!!! Plzplzplz. **


	2. Chapter 2

The trees zipped by me at lighting speed. I was on Edwards back as he was running through the forest. I don't know why but I had to be outside today. I was tired of spending all my time couped up inside. I had just been givin my freedom again, and it felt great. I had been grounded for a ling time ever since what happened in Italie.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"huh?" I said. Realizing we had stopped and were in our meadow. " oh, sorry zoned out…" I said, hopping off his back.

" were here" he said. Pulling me into a kiss. We kissed for a minute, then stopped.

" I love you so much" I whispered knowing her could hear me.

" I love you more then you could possibly immagine" he whispered in my ear. I lay down on the grass, where wild flowers had just began to bloom. I watched as Edward lay down beside me, on his side, facing me.

" im glad you wanted to come out here" he said, brushing a strand of hair out of my face and behind my ear.

" me too" I said. Smiling.

" why did you want to come out here?" he asked me.

" I don't know, I was just tired of being in the house all day. I needed some fresh air" I said. Edward looked up at the sky just as a hint of sunlight shone through the clouds. He looked back down at me, his face and arms glistening like millions of diamonds imbedded in his skin.

" your beautiful" I whispered, lightly stroking my hands over his face. He closed his eyes and sighed.

" I love it when you do that, you know?" he said, smiling at my warm touch. I reached down to his shirt and started to unbutton it. He realized what I was trying to do and helped me. Its not that we were going to do anything, Edward wouldn't let me. So I just lay my head on his cold, hard, bare chest.

I don't know how much time went by but pretty soon I sat up. Pain shot through my body, I gasped.

" Bells? Whats wrong?" Edward asked, concern filling his face. I winced in pain again.

" nothing, Edward" I said. " can we go home now?" I asked him, it was late anyway and it looked like it would rain soon.

" sure" he mumbled, looking sad. He knew I was hiding something, and I wanted to tell him, only I didn't exactly know what it was I was hiding. He picked me up and I held on tightly to his back, remembering when this use to scare me. Now when Edward took me running, it felt amazing. He rushed along, a wall of green all around me. I closed my eyes and rested my head on Edwards shoulder. Pain shot through me again, and again. But I was managing not to show any sign of pain, and hoefully Edward didn't notice. I felt Edward stop and I lifted my head to see the Volvo.

Edward helped me into my seat, and I winced in pain. He noticed, I looked down at my lap sheepishly.

" Bella? Tell me whats wrong" he said. I decided if I was going to lie I would make it believable. It couldn't be anything that I did yesterday, because Edward was with me all day.

" honestly I don't know, I must have slept on it funny or something" I said. Technicly it wasn't a lie, except I didn't sleep on it funny. I slept how I always slept and Edward would notice.

" do you want carslil to look at it?" he asked reaching over to take my hand. I shook my head, no offense to Caslile but I didn't want him poking and prodding at me.

" im sure it will go away soon, I probably just pulled a musle…" I said. He looked at me funny, but then looked away and started the car.

" ill take you home to Charlie and you will take care of yourself, ok?" he asked, very seriously.

" ok, doctor Edward" I said and laughed.

" haha, but seriously you will" he said. _uh-oh, I thought. This cant be good._


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg! I am so sorry! I has literally been like a YEAR since I updated! Holly cow! I am so so so sorry**** the thing is I wrote three other chapter earlier today, but my brother deleted it cuz he was mad at me….don't you just hate brothers sometimes? Anyways….i will try to update fast! And if you guys have any odeas for this story plz tell me cuz im running out.**

**STEPHENIE MEYERS OWNS EVERYTHING! Sadly….. :'(**

Edwards car pulled up outside my house. Charlies cruiser was in the driveway and I could see the TV through the front window.

" I had a great time today" I said to Edward, gently kissing him.

" me too" he said " and im going hunting tonight so I wont be there, sorry, but bella? Please take care of yourself." He said, smiling that crooked smile I loved.

" I will" I said. I slammed the car door behind me as I dashed into the house, as not to get to wet from the rain, which was now, pouring down.

" hey dad!" I called as I came in.

" hey, Bells, where have you been today?" he asked his eyes glued to the TV screen.

" oh, I was with Edward"

" of course" he muttered quietly, that I could hardly hear it.

" theres left over pizza in the fridge" he said more loudly.

" thanks, dad. Maybe later, im going to go do some homework" I said, as I started to climb the stairs, my body aching in protest.

Once I was in my room, I decided I would finish reading Withering Heights for the fourth time. After about twenty minutes of reading, the pain started up again. Shooting through my body. I gasped in shock, and rolled to my side.

It seemed like the pain was getting worse and worse. As I lay there, I tried to think of anything I could have done that would cause this. I came up with nothing. Maybe seeing carslile wouldn't be so bad after all, I thought. But right now I needed to go take a shower, maybe the hot water would soothe my muscles.

It didn't. the water didn't help much of the pain and again it seemed to be getting worse. Aftermy shower I took a few Tylenols, and headed to bed. Even though it was only 9:30, I figured I might as well sleep it off.

I woke in the night with a start. My body ached and my head was pounding. I rushed to the bathroom to get a glass of water. I took some Tylenol and sat on the floor. Everything hurt. My hands, my head, my legs. I glanced at my hands and swore I saw them turn green.

_I must be tired…._i thought, as I lifted myself from the floor and headed back to my room. I glanced at my hands again. They were normal. _Good,_ I thought. Before I fell into another deep sleep.

When I woke up I was feeling a little better. Edward was still gone and Charlie was at work early today, so I was all alone. I sat up, and glanced at my clock it was 9:53am, I sighed and got out of bed. The pain was still there, just less noticeable. It seemed that my back was hurting more.

I hoped out of my chair as the toaster oven dinged. I grabbed my waffles as sat down.

_I hope Edward is back soon…_I thought. I sighed and stood up, turning and walking into a cold, hard wall.

"Edward!" I said, as I hugged him.

" hello, Bella." He said, kissing me.

" I missed you"

" and I missed you" he said kissing my forehead " are you feeling better today?" he asked, concern filling his eyes.

" much" I said, using my confident voice, to make sure he believed me. He didn't.

"Bella…" he muttered, looking thoughtful. " I'm taking you to Carlisle. Its his day off" he said, picking me up and carrying me to my room.

" but Edward…" I started.

" Bella, its for your own good, be a good little girl and be nice, okay?" he asked.

" fine" I muttered, pulling clothes out of my closet and putting them on in a hurry.

Once I was in his car, we started taking.

"Bella, what exactly is it that hurts?" he asked. I figured I might as well be honest with him, because he would just find out anyways.

" um…everything" I said.

" Bella…" he started, but didn't finish.

" I don't know what I did, I didn't do anything! It just hurts…"

"can you be more specific?" he asked me.

"no" I said stubbornly as we pulled into his garage. He used his vampire speed to walk around the car and open my door before I had a chance to unbuckle my seat belt.

" thanks" I muttered climbing out of the car slowly trying not to hurt myself even more.

Once we were inside, I sat down on the living room couch. Emmet and jasper were watching football, Carlisle was reading a book.

" hey Bells!" Emmet greeted me.

"hey Emmet " I muttered. Edward was talking to Carlisle quietly across the room.

I was talking to Emmet, when another jolt of pain went through me, this time a nausea feeling setting in my stomach, I ran to the bathroom, but by the time I got there it had passed. I closed the door behind me before anyone came in.

I sat on the floor, my back pressed to the cold wall. My back felt like it was on fire, I moaned and put my head between my knees.

"Bella? Are you okay?" it was Carlisle. I didn't answer.

" Bella! Open the door please!" Edward said. I sighed. My back felt like fire, my whole body ached and it wasn't that I was stubborn and didn't want Carlisle to help me, I just didn't want to get up.

"Bella? Whats wrong?" asked Edward.

"im fine, Edward. I just need a minute" I said, almost out of breath.

I stood up and pulled of my shirt, looking at my self in the mirror. I was paler then usual, standing there in my bra. My back jolted with pain and I cried out.

"Bella?!" Edward called"

I turned and looked at my back in the mirror. There were lumps on my shoulder blades. Another jolt passed through me. I cried out and Carlisle yelled at me to open the door, I saw spot before my eyes, tears were running down my face, I was sobbing, my back was covered in red blood. I could hear people yelling outside the door, but my mind was somewhere else, trying to take in the sight before my eyes. my back covered in blood, and bloody wholes where the long black wings had appeared.

**Ooh cliffy?! Lol okay I know that was really bad!!!! Im having a bad day but I figured I should just write it. Plz tell me what you think! And plz be nice **

**COMMENT! I will update soon! And if you have any ideas please tell me because im running low…**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY EVERYONE! Sorry i haven't written in so long! Writers block...not that I'm making excuses or anything... :P WELL HERE GOES NOTHING! **

"oh my god.." i breathed, falling to my knees on the cold tiled floor. The room started to spin, and I was way to aware of the slippery smooth wings tickling my back. My brain was racing. I was hallucinating. It wasn't real.

Sweat trickled down my forehead.

_Get a grip Bella. _I thought to myself. There had to be a reasonable explanation for this. I was now aware of the banging on the bathroom door. They were going to smash the door open.

"wait!" I yelled, trying to stall them. "I'm fine..Really. Don't come in."

"Bella?" called Carlisle. "Please let me in" I could hear desperation in his voice. Other people were calling for me, Edwards's panicked voice. I needed time to think. Just then I could feel my back begin to burn, as another jolt ran through it. This time it wasn't as bad, it didn't hurt. It was just uncomfortable. I stood up on shaky legs, and looked at my back in the mirror, blood was running down my back dripping from gashes, but the _wings_, i winced at the word, were retracting. The gashes turning more into clean slits in my upper back as they disappeared completely from sight.

Had I imagined it? No. Of course not, the slits were closing up, turning more into faint lines. The only sign that anything had happened was the blood, which was still dripping down my back. I grabbed a towel from the rack beside the sink, using it to sop up the blood, and I pulled my shirt on. My brain was racing, as though a rush of adrenaline. I could barely form full thoughts. I knew I could trust these people. They were my family, but some part of my brain was telling me not to tell them. At least not until I figured this whole thing out.

I pulled on my shirt just has the door flew open. Carlisle and Edward rushed to me.

"Bella, what happened?"Asked Carlisle looking from the bloody towel to me.

"Bella, what's wrong? Please let Carlisle help you" Edward said, running up to hug me.

"Um..I..I'm fine" I stuttered. "I just...I felt nauseous, and then my nose started bleeding." I said quickly, at least then I wouldn't have to explain a cut or anything. I was vaguely aware that all the vampires were staring at me. Obviously not sure whether of not to believe me.

"I swear" I said. Carlisle and Edward exchanged a glance. "At least let me look at it Bella" said Carlisle, moving towards me.

"no, really its fine!" I said, moving out of his way. I could feel my face burning red as I pushed past Carlisle and Edward, into the crowded hallway. I kept my eyes on the floor as I walked towards the front door. "I think I should just go home and rest" I said, looking at Edward, who looked at Carlisle with a pleading look.

"yea, alright" said Carlisle.

The ride home was quiet. Edward seemed confused over what happened. But whenever he tried to ask me about it, I just changed the subject.

We pulled up outside my house. Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway.

"I'll meet you in your room, ok love?" Edward asked, kissing my forehead.

"uh, Edward? I'm not really feeling well, I think I just want to be alone tonight." He hesitated clearly not liking the idea, but he agreed anyways.

"I love you" I said, kissing him before going inside. I said hi to Charlie, then went upstairs and lay in bed. I didn't feel tired, I was to confused over what had happened today, my mind asking questions but coming up with no answers. It wasn't long until I fell into a deep sleep.

_i was flying. I could feel the wind in my hair, and through the feathers of my wings. I was soaring up high, so far up that all I could see was darkness. I could feel darkness. It was like nothing i had ever experienced before. Everything felt alive. I could feel everything. It seemed as though electricity was coursing through my veins. I descended, and soon i could see the ground. i slowly dropped from the sky. My bare feet landing in cool long grass, which was spread out in a field behind me. In front of me lay a lake. And although it was night time, The water shone a brilliant blue, the full moons reflections startling against it._

"_Bella" said a voice, startled i spun around, searching for where it had come from. "we've waited for you for so long" a women stepped out from behind a large oak tree. She was beautiful, with hair so blonde it was nearly white_

"_who are you?" I asked, unafraid of the mysterious woman._

"_I'm your mother" she said, smiling as she walked towards me._

I woke up, sweating and gasping for air. It was just a dream, I reassured myself. But it had felt so real. I stood up, not bothering to turn the light on. I went to the kitchen, filled a glass with water and sat down at the table. I needed to figure out what this all meant.

**Sorry i know that was short! But i figured i might as well put up something, i am working on the next chapter right now, if anyone has any ideas please tell me! other then that I no longer have writers block...haha so the next chappie will be up very soon! Thanks everyone! **


End file.
